


For Luck

by andrastesgrace (RoxieFlash), gallifreyslostson



Series: Family Assembled [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/andrastesgrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little headcanon about what happened after the kissing incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

“You coming, Cap?” Dugan asked as he headed for the jeep.

“Yeah, be right there,” Steve said, but continued scanning the area.  He glanced at Dugan when he heard the sigh, but the other man didn’t say anything else as he headed off.

Everyone had seen her that night at the pub.  The same way everyone had seen the way she was conspicuously absent from his side in the days after.  Peggy Carter was avoiding him, and he knew why, but it only made him more frustrated, because she had it all wrong.  Okay, maybe he should have stepped back from the girl earlier...probably should have...okay, definitely, but how was he supposed to know she was going to be there?  The girl had ambushed him, and that was...not something he was used to, he had no natural defense built up.  Besides, as far as he knew, she’d been...fondueing with Howard.  The fact that fondue ended up being bread and cheese didn’t make it better.

Steve shook his head, dislodging the sullen thoughts that had been cycling through his head for days.  He wanted to make it right with her before he left, because she...because she was Peggy.  She was the only one beside Erskine who seemed to always believe in him, no matter what the odds were.  She’d put herself on the line for him, and when he’d come back with Bucky, he could have sworn, when she’d looked at him, then again at the pub, that there was something other faith in a hero there.

And then he managed to screw it up and make her angry enough to shoot at him.  Which was just...typical.  Too bad the super serum didn’t give him an infusion of charm along with the extra foot in height.

He turned, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to see her before he left and hating it--and then she was there.

“Pe--Agent Carter,” he stammered, and she arched an eyebrow.

“Colonel Phillips wanted to make sure your team got off alright,” she explained in a cool tone.  “And...soberly.”

“Colonel Phillips,” he repeated, his heart sinking.  “Right.  Well, they’re sober for now.  But Dugan is here, so I can’t really say much for an hour from now.”

“Well.  Best of luck to you and your men.  Try not to die.”

“Yeah...thanks,” he said, tilting his head a little as she swept past him.  Before she could move out of reach, though, his hand shot out to grab her arm.  She turned abruptly, giving his hand a look that reminded him very much of the moment right before she’d picked up the gun, and he released her quickly.  “Listen, Peggy, I just wanted to say--”

“Captain Rogers, I think we’ve said everything we need to.”

“I don’t,” he said, standing his ground as she squared her shoulders.  “And I’d really rather not go on another suicidal mission before clearing the air.”

“Oh, please, don’t be so dramatic,” she said, rolling her eyes.  “You and I both know that it’ll take more than Hydra factories to do you in.  You’ve proven that much.”

And _that_ was exactly it.  Even when she was furious with him, she was still there, still supporting him, and he just couldn’t shake the feeling that that _meant_ something.  Something he wanted so bad he could taste it.

“I meant what I said,” he told her, taking a step closer to close the distance between them.  “About waiting for the right partner.  And it wasn’t her.”

He swallowed hard when he saw her breath hitch, and her gaze dropped from his for just a second before she raised her eyes again.  “What are you waiting for now?”

He couldn’t for the life of him tell her in that second, especially when she bit her lip like that.  He leaned in a fraction, then glanced over her head to see Bucky heading toward him, and sighed with real regret.  “A good time to dance.  Might be a while.”

She looked behind her and spotted Bucky, and took a deep breath before turning back to Steve. “I’ll keep my dance card open.”

“Not too open,” he replied, arching an eyebrow, and a smile played at the corners of her...incredibly distracting mouth.

“Come on, punk,” Bucky said as he came up to them, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “Hydra’s not gonna shoot themselves.”

“Well, then, guess we should go help them out,” Steve said.  He kept his eyes on Peggy for a moment, then shook his head ruefully.  “Til next time, Agent Carter.”

It wasn’t until he was climbing in the jeep that he heard her call for him again, and he turned to see her running up to the car.  Her hand reached up and fisted into the front of his uniform, pulling him down as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“For luck,” she whispered as she pulled away, their faces still inches from each other.  Then she was gone, and the jeep was taking off.  Steve felt a stunned smile reach his lips--as...thorough as the blonde had been, it only took Peggy...existing to leave him in awe.  A kiss on the cheek was beyond potent.  He drew a long breath before turning in his seat to see Bucky shaking his head and smirking at him.

“Lost cause if I ever saw one,” his friend said.

“Wasn’t even a fight,” Steve told him, glancing back at the camp.

And one day, he swore, the fighting wasn’t going to get in the way.


End file.
